An Elf in Rohan
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: A mysterious elf meets Legolas in Rohan. Will anything start between them? And what of the hobbits? Please R&R. Or not. DISCONTINUED!
1. Whose there?

Hello my readers. I'm glad you decided to read my story. This is my first fanfic so please don't kill me. If it is a Mary Sue fanfic I'm so sorry. I personally detest Mary Sues and I don't want Legolas to have to deal with a Mary Sue. _  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Legoli and her family. I don't own Lord of the Rings. I won't own LOTR until the fat lady sings. Hey maybe if I start singing, I'll own LOTR. *starts singing badly off key* Dang, it didn't work. Oh well, on with the story.  
  
An Elvish Adventure  
  
It was a beautiful day in Rohan. The sun was shining, a nice breeze was ruffling her bright red hair and the birds were singing magnificently. For some reason Legoli Greentree couldn't enjoy all the beauty around her. Her world was dark. Orcs had attacked her settlement while she was away. The orcs had killed her friends and family or driven them away. She had no idea where they were. The orcs hadn't set fire to the platforms in the trees where they lived, but they had mangled them and ripped them apart. Everything she and her family owned was destroyed. She had managed to salvage her sword and arrows simply because she'd had them with her. Those and the necklace she always wore around her neck were the only things she had left from her old life. But she would have her revenge. Her and her stallion, Coalmane. The orcs had killed his mate and her younger sister's horse.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a sound coming over the rolling plains. It sounded like running feet. She briefly considered whistling for Coalmane. But something stopped her. She sank deeper into the small hollow where she was hiding. Her cloak made like those of the Lothlorien folk had made for the Fellowship and it hid her well. As she expertly hid herself, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her red hair. She waited and watched. Then she saw something that made her gasp quietly. She saw a human , dwarf, and an elf coming over the rolling plains. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and company ran swiftly over the plains of Rhohan. It was a gorgeous day but he couldn't relax. As his gaze shifted to the trees of Fangorn Forest he sighed. The sight of those splendid tree tops should have made him feel better. After all that was like a second home to him. His ada's cousin lived out there in a small community of elves. He had come there to play with his second cousin. Images of him and her laughing and playing on the forest floor came over him in a wave. There had been signes of orcs around the area and heading toward Fangorn. He worried for the elves living out there. Espeically his second cousin. She had a younger sister who was only about 1000 or so. That was kinda young for a elf to be on their own. And her younger brother was only a little older. He was about 1300. But his ada had told him stories of his (Legolas' father's) cousin's strength. He knew her daughter could take care of herself as well. They had met in Mirkwood when he was only about 1000 years old. She was 900 then and when they had wrestled she had pinned him easily. Still, he worried but wouldn't tell Aragorn. They still had too find Merry and Pippin, not worry about his distant relations.  
  
Without warning, Aragorn dropped to the ground. "Shhh," he shushed them before they could inquire about what he was doing, "I'm listening for orcs."  
  
Abruptly, Legolas heard a small sound, like that of a quiet gasp. He walked over to a hollow that could easily conceal a crouching figure. He sprang over there and scanned the ground carefully. He wondered who was there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Legolas came closer to her hidden form, Legoli cursed herself for alerting the people. Espeially her second cousin Legolas. She wondered how long it had been when she last saw his family. She also wondered whether he would recognize her. It had been a lengthy time since she was 900 years old. That was when they had last seen each other. Now that she was at a more mature age, 2893 years old, she asked herself, "Will he even recognize me? I have matured quite a bit since we last met and I was so young at the time. What if he doesn't know who I am? Will he kill me?" As these thoughts ran through her mind Legolas came closer and closer. Unexpectedly, Legolas was standing right in front of her. He started forward toward her and gave a start as he recognized her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How do you like my little cliffhanger. Muwahahaha! Please review if you want me to continue. If I get 10 or more reviews I'll continue. Flames will not count and I will send any flames to the Fellowship on Caradhras, I'm sure they would appreciate the heat. Only if I get 10 or more reviews asking me to continue. Remember to review. Bye for now. ^_^ 


	2. Aldaril and Aragorn?

Hi, I updated early just to be nice, even though I only got 3 reviews. Thanks to my 3 reviewers- Nringa Bleh, Legolaslover and GubblebumPony and Jade-Rain- Star. Chocolate to all my reviewers. *hands out chocolate to all the reviewers* To answer Nringa Bleh's question, no there will not be any romance between Legoli and Legolas. That's gross and besides I'm saving Legolas for me. Muwahahahaha.  
  
Disclaimer- No I don't own Lord of the Rings or that hot elf, Leggie. *starts bawling eyes out* I do own Legoli and her family.  
  
Authoress' note- The title An Elvsh Adventure was the original title but I had to change it. I had a mistake doing this. The official title is An Elf in Rohan. So now we all know what the title is. Without further ado the story.  
  
Legolas crept closer and closer to the source of the mysterious sound. He reached for an arrow and fit it to his bow. Then he leapt toward Legoli. He imminently dropped his bow in surprise at what he saw. It was his second cousin (no surprise) Legoli. He helped her to her feet and asked her what she was doing here. She asked him what he was doing here. They started catching up as they went back to Aragorn and Gimli. They walked back toward his friends chattering a mile a minute  
  
Aragorn got up in alarm. Legolas was gone. Only Gimli was sitting on the ground sharpening his ax.  
  
"Aye laddy. Legolas took off somewhere. I figure if we wait for him, he'll show up sooner or later."  
  
"Or we'll see evidence of him fighting orcs." Aragorn was worried about his friend. He knew Legolas could take care of himself but still.  
  
Then with his sorta far seeing eyes he saw Legolas and a tall girl coming over the plains. They seemed to be deep in discussion about something. The girl's long red hair was fluttering in the wind and her cloak looked similar to Legolas'. As they came closer and closer, Aragorn saw that the two elves looked similar and yet unlike each other in so many ways. Aragorn jumped to his feet and hurried over to the two elves. The female elf had bright red hair and beautiful gray-green-blue eyes? He couldn't tell what color her eyes were exactly. What he did see about her eyes was that they held a pain not on any part of her body save her heart.  
  
Legoli wasn't a bit frightened when she was with Legolas, but when she saw his traveling companions. One was a dwarf and the other was a human male. The human was giving her an odd look. She gave him her own cool look. Legolas introduced her as his second cousin. He said he had no idea why she was in Rohan and told the truth. She hadn't told him her secret. She never would tell anyone her secret. Never. Legolas introduced his companions as Gimli the dwarf and Aragorn the Ranger.  
  
Aragorn carefully scrutinized the female elf as Legolas introduced her as his second cousin. He noticed her cool glance at him as he glared at her. Her eyes were hypnotic and he felt as if he was drowning in them. He almost forgot about Arwen his beloved in Rivendell. He fell in love with her. Arwen's face faded from his memory. He knew that it was wrong to be in love with this elf because he loved another elf. Still how could he resist her allure?  
  
Legolas noticed his friend was scrutinizing his second cousin. He was giving her a look that made him think that Aragorn thought that Legoli was a hussy. Well she wasn't. He was about to say something to Aragorn when he noticed that Legoli was staring back at him with equal power. He decided to keep out because he didn't want Legoli's ferocious stare on him.  
  
Legoli stared back at the human named Aragorn. Abruptly she broke off the stare. She turned away.  
  
"Hello Master Dwarf," she said politely to Gimli.  
  
"Hello there lassie," he replied courteously, "I see your parents raised you to have manners."  
  
Legoli turned her head away at the mention of her parents.  
  
"Legoli," Legolas probed gently, "is something wrong?"  
  
Legoli sighed in defeat, and without turning her head, she broke her promise to herself. "My friends, family and home was destroyed by orcs," she said in a bitter and sad voice, "The orcs attacked while I was away from home and killed or drove my friends and family away. They destroyed the platforms where we lived. All I salvaged was my sword, bow, horse and necklace."  
  
As she spoke she drew out her sword from its sheath, showed her bow and lastly took an amethyst leaf necklace from down her shirt front. Then she whistled and a gorgeous black stallion came running from the plains.  
  
"This is Coalmane. He's my loyal steed and the last known horse from the Fangorn community."  
  
All through this poring out of her soul, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas had been silent. Then Gimli came over to comfort her. She cried on his shoulder for a while as he patted her back awkwardly. After a few moments had gone by, she lifted her tear stained face and gave Gimli a small smile.  
  
I'm going away for the weekend so I decided to write another chapter before we go to the Dells. How will Aragorn react to Legoli crying on a dwarf's shoulder? And will this form a brand new friendship between a dwarf and elf? Find out next time I update. Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day and bibi everyone. ^_^ 


	3. One very messed up dream

CRF-Hi everybody. Say hi, Legolas  
  
Legolas-Hi.  
  
CRF- I kidnapped Legolas and forced him to come help me with my fic. I am incredibly sorry I didn't update sooner but, I had writers block, couldn't get on, got grounded, had writers block, and got grounded again, then I couldn't post any new chappies until today. That's my miserable excuse. Please don't hurt me. *cowers then pops back up* I would like to thank all my reviewers *gives reviewers chocolate* and Silcawem Uvanimor-Dreamingfifi for letting me use the name Aldaril. And now Legolas will do the disclaimer.  
  
Legolas- Crazyrabidfangurl01 doesn't own Lord of the Rings and she borrowed the darn you thing from a friend. *mutters* and thank the Valar she doesn't own us.  
  
CRF- What was that?!? *death glare*  
  
Legolas- *cowers in fear* and it's a real shame she doesn't own us.  
  
CRF- That's what I thought you said. I do own my shrine to Legolas, Aldaril, a computer, the soundtrack to TTT, a copy of The Hobbit, the Lord of the Rings trilogy, a copy of the Simmerillion, , a Legolas clone named Legolance, and 2 extended DVD's of Lord of the Rings. On with the ficcy! WAIT!! One more thing. "..." means talking, '...' means thoughts or thinking, *...*an action, and *flashback* means a flashback, and and ~~~~~~ means a change in POV. Now on with the ficcy.  
  
An Elf in Rohan  
  
Legoli wiped her face off from the torrent of tears she had just cried. She looked around and half expected to see a stream from her tears. Legoli thanked the dwarf again for letting her cry on his shoulder. She decided she was going to change her name to Aldaril, because her life needed to be rebuilt as a new person, er elf. She liked that name just like she had liked her best friend back in Fangorn. She vowed she wouldn't say or think HIS name. She had to put HIM behind her. And all her hopes for romance with HIM. Anyway, at their next break, Legoli decided to tell them about her decision. For now she would answer to Legoli. Suddenly, she realized that Gimli was trying to get her attention, because everyone was moving on. She smiled down at him and thanked him. ~~~~~~~~~~~ Legolas was worried about Legoli. She was a strong elf and rarely cried. He remembered when Legoli, Elladan, Elrohir and he had been climbing trees in Rivendell as little elflings. Legoli had fallen from the top of one of the biggest trees in Rivendell.  
*Flashback* "WHEE!! I can jump from here to that tree over there!" said a very hyper little elf. "I bet you can't." challenged little Elladan. All 4 elves were hyperactive from eating too much sugar. "Yeah," his twin, little Ellrohir, also challenged the little elf girl. "Oh yes I can," defended little Legoli. "Prove it." Said little Legolas "Ok, I will. Watch me." With that little Legoli jumped and didn't make it all the way. She fell.  
*Legoli gave out a bloodcurdling scream* "AHHHHHHH!! My leg!!" Legoli had screamed. Her leg, it had turned out after she stopped screaming and Elladan had run off to get Elrod and her mother, was severely broken. Elrohir had checked it to see what she had done her leg. He felt up and down the leg. Legoli had only whimpered and dug her nails into her palm until they gouged out little holes. Legolas knew that he would probably be crying with a leg broken in 2 different places.  
*End Flashback*  
  
Legolas was therefore surprised to see the stream of tears poring down from Legoli's face. He punched her nonchalantly on the shoulder. "Hey," he grinned at her, "Remember that time that you broke your leg in 3 different places?" She smiled back. "Who could forget? I thought that my mom was gonna kill me for being so dumb. But my leg was patched up in the end." "Yeah. Your mom was gonna kill all of us for letting you be so stupid."  
  
So night passed and the 4 travelers sat around a warm toasty fire recounting their adventures. Legolas snuck a glance every now and then to see his cousin's reaction to all this information and the enormous responsibility placed on one little beings shoulders. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Legoli sat chewing her lip throughout this entire spout of information. After Gimli had finished telling about the capture of the Halflings, she closed her eyes for a moment, mulling everything she had been told over. Finally, she opened her eyes.  
  
"The part about the orcs doesn't surprise me," she said her voice calm and cool, "because orcs bearing the white hand had come through our home before. We shot and killed them, but we did wonder about the reason they were coming through our forest.  
  
Aragorn held her in what seemed like contempt. "And just how do we know you aren't lying?" he sneered.  
  
Legoli could feel Legolas tense up beside her. She held him back with a wave of her hand. She fixed Aragorn with a piercing stare.  
  
"And just what reason would I have to lie to a dwarf, my kin and a friend of my kin?" she spat, "I have no reason to lie. Human. Now if we are all done accusing people of false crimes," she sent a withering glance at Aragorn, "I have an announcement. I'm changing my name to Aldaril. It means Shining Tree. And, yes, Legolas I know you know what it means but our dwarf friend may not. Or that human might not either. I changed my name because I'm starting a new life and need a new name. So I don't want any crap over why I changed my name." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beside Legolas, Gimli gave a hardly noticeable start. 'Friend?' he thought to himself, 'I'm her friend?' With that thought Gimli smiled. He never thought that he would have an elf friend.  
  
"Thank you for thinking of the people who don't know elvish when you told us your elvish name. Otherwise I wouldn't have ever known," Gimli stated with a death glare at Aragorn. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aragorn might be sneering on the outside but on the inside his heart was racing. Legoli was such a good fighter and so pretty. Hmmm, but wasn't he supposed to love someone else? Oh well. Legoli was good enough. Wait a darn moment! She was changing that beautiful name? Why? Aldaril was nice, but Legoli was even nicer. Aragorn started doing an internal pout. That was seriously not cool.  
  
"Lets all get some sleep. We'll need it for our orc hunting.  
  
Legoli was beside him and she threw him a questioning look. One that seemed to say, "Can I hunt orcs with you too? Can I? Can I? Please can I?" But before he could answer, Legolas invited her along anyway.  
  
'Darn him for inviting her along. She doesn't even know who the Halflings are.' Aragorn fumed all this silently in his head. Out loud he said "Thanks for asking us first, if your cousin can come. And now to more important matters. We can't go on tonight for obvious reasons. So who wants to take the first watch?" As he said this he noticed Legolas was blushing with shame. 'Yes! I scored!!' He thought again.  
  
Then the love of his life, Aldaril, spoke up. "I'll take the first watch."  
  
He protested. "But surely you're tired. I'll take the watch." That was a bad move on his part. She fixed him with a death glare and said icily, "Are you implying that I'm weaker than you."  
  
Aragorn quailed under her glare. "No-o-o-o-o," he stammered, I don't think you're weaker than me." 'Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me.' Aragorn was mentally cowering from her wrath.  
  
It wasn't until Legolas lay a hand on Aldarils shoulder that she left the Ranger alone. "Once again, I'll take the first watch."  
  
"Okay, fine. Have it your way." Aragorn sighed, and then thought, 'She is so pretty when she's mad and not about to bite my head off.'  
  
Eventually, the travelers fell asleep. Gimli and Legolas tied for first to fall asleep. Although how elves slept, you wouldn't know he was asleep. Legolas' eyes were still open when his friend noticed that he was unusually quiet. About an hour after Legolas and Gimli started slumbering, Aragorn fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Look at them all. Sleeping like babies. Now I'm bored. Hm. Now what to do?' These thoughts, along with others ran through Aldaril's mind as she kept watch. Hours went by and suddenly she heard a scream cut through the night. As Aldaril whirled around to find what Aragorn was screaming about, she twisted her ankle. She dragged herself over to see why he was screaming. When she finally reached the man, she woke him immediately. Then she cradled his head in her arms and urged him to tell her why he had been screaming bloody murder. When he finished telling her about his nightmare, she was wiser and sickened by the part she had played. She was wiser because she now knew that this Ranger from the North had a crush on her, but he was engaged to another elf. And sickened, well this was something she wouldn't think about for the rest of her immortal days.  
  
Legolas and Gimli ran over to see what had made the horrible noise. Gimli wasn't surprised to learn that Aragorn liked Aldaril. 'No secret there' he thought with a wry smile. Legolas on the other hand had to struggle to keep his anger in check. 'That's my second cousin he wants to fondle. Grrrrrr!' he growled to himself in his mind. (This happens a about half an hour before what is going on above) Aragorn was having a very odd dream.  
*dream* Aragorn was in the room he had at Rivendell, where he'd grown up. It was a beautiful night, not to cold or too warm, with a crescent moon and the stars created by Elbereth shining at their brightest. On a table by the large picture window stood to small figurines. Both were Elvin maidens done in exquisite detail. The figures almost looked alive. One maiden was made of ruby, her long hair cascading down her back, unbound and free. The other was a glass figurine. This one was incredibly delicate, and her dress was tinted purple. Her long hair was tinted black as the night and braided in one long single braid down her back. 'Wait. That glass maiden looks like Arwen,' he dream thought.  
  
As Aragorn went to pick up the glass maiden, she slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor, shattering on impact. As he went to get a closer look at the damage done, his necklace from Arwen slipped of his neck and shattered as well. Even as he was contemplating his situation, a high cold mocking laugh reached his ears.  
  
Aragorn looked up to see where the laughter was coming from and froze. The laughter was coming from the ruby statuette. Only she wasn't a statuette anymore. The person sitting there was Aldaril. She laughed that high, cold laugh again and said, "So you destroyed your little girlfriend. Well, I'm here for you. And I don't have all the reserves of a princess"  
  
"Never," Aragorn gasped feeling treacherous for killing and repulsed by the maiden.  
  
"Fine. Then Face the consequences." With that final warning she leapt off from the table where she had been sitting cross legged. The dream version of Aldaril pushed him hard in the chest. He stumbled backwards and fell into a deep, black hole that had suddenly appeared. He fell down and down and down.  
  
Then he landed with a soft thump at the bottom of the hole. Then Aragorn looked to see what the damage was from his fall. That's when he started screaming. When Aragorn had landed he had shattered like the glass pendent and the glass figurine of Arwen.  
*end dream*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CRF- So what did you all think? And I know some things aren't in the real M.E like sugar. Who cares?!? I know there is a little mention of inappropriate stuff. It will not go farther than that. Alderil isn't that kind of elf. I thought it added a nice touch. It took me forever to type this chappie up.  
  
Legolas-It was horrible. Right, right?  
  
CRF-*claps hand over Legolas' mouth* It was not horrible. And if you really liked it, then review. That's right. Press the little blue-purple button down there that says 'review'.  
  
Legolas- NOO!! Don't press it!! Or better yet tell her it stank so she'll be dis-  
  
CRF-*snaps fingers and a piece of duct tape appears over Legolas' mouth* Pay no attention to my capti- I mean friend Legolas. Please review my lovely story. *gives people puppy dog eyes* And please no flames. I worked hard on this. Any flamers should know I have the Cattle Prod of Doom, and believe me, it hurts when I poke you with it. *starts sharpening CPD for any flamers* And remember to review. *gives readers puppy dog eyes again* 


	4. Authoress's note

CRF-Hello everyone. Did you miss me?  
  
Legolas-*still has tape over mouth* mmph. M m m m!  
  
CRF-Yes, I still have Legolas captive. OK. I have news for ya'll. I'm taking time off to work on a new ficcy, untitled. No untitled is not the name of it, I just don't know the title yet. Sooooo, I won't update this for a while. I suppose I should let my captive breathe sometimes. *reaches down and takes tape of Legolas' mouth*  
  
Legolas-I can breathe!! I can breathe!! And thank the Valar she's leaving us alone for a while.  
  
CRF-When I return, Legolas will still be here. I'm not letting him get away for a long time. Muwahahahahahahahahahaha! Yes, I know I'm evil. *bows to applause* Thank you, thank you. So if you want me to continue sooner, leave a good review. Reviews saying "You are sooo evil" or something similar will NOT make me update faster. Reviews begging me to update might help. And I'm helpless when faced with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Legolas-*thinking*maybe if I give her puppy dog eyes she'll let me go. It's worth a shot.  
  
CRF-Leave a nice review peeps and be glad I didn't leave you with a cliffie. I could've been eviler. Muwahahahahahaha *starts chocking* Oh crap. 


	5. Ignore this, PLEASE!

IGNORE!! This whole chappie is a mistake!! 


End file.
